


Young Justice Appreciation Month 2016

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: young justice appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: This will be one-shots for YJ Appreciation Month in the month of December.Putting up early so i wont forget... And so other people can join.(like last year the first 'chapter' will be the Index)Here's a link to the tumblr blog: http://youngjusticeam.tumblr.com/prompts





	1. Index

Pairings will be added on the days that the fic is posted.... Hopefully I will finish on time, unlike last year.

Tags/Relationships will also be added on the days fics are posted, I don't want to give early spoilers for what I have planned.

 

**_ STARTS DECEMBER 1ST!!! _ **

 

**Day 1: Season 3**

**Day 2: Sports AU (SKIPPING THIS DAY)**

**Day 3: Age Reversal**

**Day 4: “what could possibly go wrong?” (Skipping)**

**Day 5: Social Media (Skipping)**

**Day 6: Soulmates**

**Day 7: Injustice**

**Day 8: Reality TV**

**Day 9: Waiting**

**Day 10: Gen Day**

**Day 11: Mind Control**

**Day 12: Undercover**

**Day 13: Conspiracy Theory/Mole Theory**

**Day 14: Meta/4th Wall Break**

**Day 15: Golden Age**

**Day 16: Power Swap**

**Day 17: Polyamory/OT3+**

**Day 18: Ghosts**

**Day 19: “I told you so.”**

**Day 20: Beach**

**Day 21: Snow**

**Day 22: Betrayal**

**Day 23: Secrets**

**Day 24: Kidnapping**

**Day 25: Your Gift To The Fandom**

**Day 26: Identity Reveal**

**Day 27: Rare Pair**

**Day 28: Canon Divergence**

**Day 29: Opposites**

**Day 30: Crime**

**Day 31: Anything You Want**


	2. Day 1: Season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still December 1st so it's okay!
> 
> This is just mostly Dick okay? I will try to make the rest longer.

Dick jumped from roof to roof in Bludhaven. It was nice to be out of Gotham and back in his own city. Gotham was nice and all, but Bludhaven was his new home, his new start, his new everything. Pausing at the top of a church, he hook a hand around a metal pole at the top and leaned back to take a long view of the city. Lights were on and off, cars honked, people yelled at each other, you couldn't see the stars, but it still home. 

It had been almost two years since Wally died, only 6 months since the mystery Red Hood appeared in Gotham, 5 months since they figure out the Red Hood was Jason Todd. That. That had been a shock to them all, Dick wasn't sure who was hurt the most about Jason being alive, him not telling them his alive, him trying to  _kill_ them, and now Jason missing once more. Tim was being guarded 24 hours a day, with trackers in all his clothes, and having to swallow one every few days. Him being kidnapped from the newly remade Cave had all of them on edge. 

Deleting Jason's usage of the zeta tubes had been harder on Dick and Bruce then either would like to admit. Dropping on the edge of a roof, and swinging his legs over the edge he looked up and imagined he could see the stars. "If Jason could come back.... Why can't Wally?" Dick asked himself and whoever was listening.


	3. Day 3: Age Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday-_- My bad.

"You want me to _what_!?" Wally asked looking at his younger sister Iris like she was insane, which at the moment she could be. Iris huffed before crossing her arms and looking up at her older brother before saying "I want you to go meet Barry as the Flash."

"Riiiight. Because  _that_ sounds like a good idea. You and I both know that is never going to happen. Nightwing's first rule is 'no giving your secret ID out'."

"But you told  _me_ it."

"You're my little sister who lived across the hall from me and for 3 years lied to our parents about what I was really doing." Wally told her and leaned back against the wall in his apartment. "Then don't tell him your secret ID! Just meet him... Pleeeeeaaase." She begged, while her eyes went wide and tears started to slowly form in them. At the first sniff, Wally was shooting across the room in a blurr and picking up his little sister, into a strong hug, while quickly hissing "Okay, okay! Just don't cry. I'll meet him as the Flash, _not_ as Wally West okay?"

"Great! Barry will be _so_ excited when he sees you!"

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a mistake?" Wally asks himself as his sister leaves his room.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

Wally or rather the Flash leaned against the wall in the hospital room. Darkness filled the room as the only one inside besides himself lay in a coma, after replicating his formula. Flash looked down at his left hand his held a notebook in a tight grip. Not just any notebook though,  _his_ notebook the one he had first written in when he got his powers and had written everything down in it. Swallowing the information was hard, even harder to disgust was the fact that he wasn't even sure if Barry was going to survive. He had barley survived, why would some kid do this?

Settling down into the chair next to the bed, he flipped open the notebook and used the moonlight to read through it. He had to hold in a laugh as he found Barry's handwriting besides his own with little notes about how horrible Wally's handwriting was. Wally was thankful that Dick and the others had agreed to watch over Central for a bit, while he waited to see what the future held for Barry Allen.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Wally groaned as he watched a small blonde, ten year old run circles around the few other sidekicks that there were. Nightwing otherwise known as Dick Grayson laughed and leaned back against the fence railing of a small farm. The perfect place for a new speedster to run and meet two new sidekicks. "I'm just surprised it took this long for the kid to get you to agree to let him meet the others."

"I just hope Ollie doesn't accidentally stab him with an arrow." Roy otherwise known as Red Arrow hummed as he watched the boys ran around.

"Bruce would do that first." Dick said before stiffing and yelling "No throwing bird-a-rangs Bruce!"

"It's Batboy! And no names in the field." Bruce snapped before trying to catch Barry once again when the speedster flipped his cape up over his head.

"Why'd he choose Batboy? I thought you were going to call him Robin." Wally asked his cowl down around his shoulders.

"I tried! But the kid had everything that 'Batboy' needed and I didn't have the heart to say no. You try saying no to him when he gets all puppy eyed." Dick whined before going back to watching the three, Wally and Roy alongside him. "These kids are going to do amazing things." Wally stated and didn't have to look at his teammates to knew they agreed. Barry's yelp of surprise as an arrow net wrapped around his legs, and he fell straight into Bruce causing a sidekick pile up that Ollie joined in when he jumped onto top of the two.


End file.
